Forked
by Jennypen
Summary: Roxas sees a gorgeous man across the dancefloor, and finds himself spellbound... and then up to no good. Shameless AkuRoku for grown-ups. Might shock - it has icky parts!


**A/N: I was working a night shift, and trying to stay awake by being focused. It worked immensely well. I managed to avoid all the dumb meta-references I like to throw into fics this time, thank god. Well, ok, there is still ONE in there, because I can't help myself, but I'm sure the person who ACTUALLY owns it won't mind, will you dear.**

**This is dictionary definition yaoi, PWP, whatever you want to call it. Also, if you are easily grossed out by... interesting body parts... hit that little back button right there before you are as grossed out reading this as I was when I was inspired to do this earlier today .**

* * *

><p>'<em>He looks like a rapist.'<em>

That was the first thought that occurred to him. The second, after some consideration, was '_a rapist crossed with a shark._' The third, after final consideration, was '_…not sure that I mind_.' For the briefest second, the music moved, the crowd swayed, and Roxas saw him again through the trance-like throng, and shivered. He had the most disarming predatory grin, which was how Roxas had noticed him a moment ago. Noticed was a bit of an understatement; transfixed by was better. Even from across the sizeable room, the glittering emerald eyes shocked Roxas still. As a self-confessed twink with pride in his appearance, Roxas was no stranger to adoring, jealous or even bewildered stares, but this was different. On meeting eyes with the man across the club, Roxas had slowed, then stopped dancing entirely, his enormous blue eyes widening. The crowd moved again, and he vanished, but still Roxas was rooted to the spot. When he was given the opportunity to see past the swarm of dancing people once more, he saw that the mysterious redhead had totally disappeared from where he had been standing. Roxas looked around, searching, but to no avail. He gave up, disappointed, and made to move back towards the bar to order a consolation drink, but, distracted, he collided heavily with another body.

"Sorry, I didn't-"

"Not a problem, blondie." Roxas was about to protest the title, when he looked up to meet the gaze of the person and froze once more – it was the redhead. Far away he'd been stunning, but up close he was utterly intoxicating. Roxas knew he was staring like an idiot, but the redhead didn't seem to mind. He smirked. "Dance?" Roxas didn't need asking twice, and nodded. He found himself moving against a warm, lithe body at least a head taller than him. After orienting himself, and while grinding into the taller man, he studied his new dance partner, who studied him right back. He had long red hair, part of which was spiked up, the rest of which was gathered in a low ponytail. Several strands, wet with sweat, flickered across his brow. He wore a neatly pressed three-quarter sleeved shirt and slim-fitted pants – both jet black, which matched Roxas' own ensemble of black jeans, a black tank skinny tank top and a long, thin black scarf. However, it was his face which was the most arresting feature, for underneath each eye there was a tiny upside-down teardrop tattoo, which accentuated his already mesmerising green eyes. He wore a constant grin, and he made Roxas feel scared, excited and thrilled all at once. He put his arms around the taller man's hips, and found, instantly, long slender fingers caressing his own swaying hips. It was so much fun…

…that less than five minutes later he was outside in an alley two streets away, being led by the hand to a secluded spot, shrieking internally with excitement and anticipation. It was so dangerous, so unknown, so… exhilarating. Without warning, he found his back flung against the wall and the other's knee between his legs, and their faces almost touching. Roxas closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable, but after a few moments passed and nothing happened, Roxas opened them again, confused. The other was giving him a calculating look.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Just… want to check. You definitely want this?" Roxas, impatient and aroused, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward, crashing their lips together. He could feel the corners of the redhead's mouth curve upwards. Breaking the kiss, the other laughed, "if you are that eager, then we have no time to waste." He lowered his head to nuzzle Roxas' neck. There was a strange sensation, which Roxas couldn't place, then the erotic feeling of the older man biting down into the crook of Roxas' neck. Taken aback by the suddenness, Roxas gave an uncontrolled moan of pleasure. Hands roamed at the waistband of his black jeans, eventually sliding under his tank top and up towards his nipples, caressing and rubbing a thumb gently over each. Without warning, he let go of his grip on Roxas' neck and stopped, pulling Roxas' shirt as he did so. Roxas felt him hesitated, and willed him on, screaming in his head. He pressed his lips gently against Roxas' hardening buds, and it was then that Roxas felt it – the strangest sensation he had ever encountered. It was like a soft pinching, and it was divine. He writhed and gasped appreciatively, but he couldn't work out what it was. The redhead wasn't biting him; it was too soft for that. Instead, it felt textured at times and just squeezed at others. Whatever it was, Roxas had never in his life been so turned on.

"Oh… oh my _GOD_…" The other switched sides and lavished the same attention on the other nipple, and Roxas squirmed anew. "How…" He felt the other stiffen, and he threaded his fingers through the spiked red hair and yanked the head up, and gazed him, flushed, curious and horny.

"What the hell… How are you doing that?" There, again, that inimitable grin, but this time it was less cocky, less arrogant – and Roxas saw embarassment.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Then see for yourself." With that, the older man initiated a slow, gentle kiss, but unlike the previous, he parted his lips to allow Roxas entrance. Roxas pushed his insistent tongue against the new mouth, but almost recoiled at what he felt there. _'Two?'_ His tongue gently explored the other's, but his brain simply couldn't process the picture it was receiving. He slowly ended the kiss, and stared his strange partner in the eye.

"Show me."

"Slowly, the redhead opened his mouth and revealed its secret. Roxas couldn't' help himself.

"What the FUCK is that!" The redhead looked wounded, and Roxas instantly regretted his outburst. "I'm… I'm sorry. It's just… I didn't… Can I see it again?" Reluctantly, the other complied. Roxas leaned towards it, fascinated. He brought his hand up to touch it. "What – no. How?" The other heaved a heavy sigh.

"It's bifurcated. Split in two. Most people with them do it on purpose but I had it done after I was in an accident and my tongue piercing sorta did half the job for me. I had seen them more than a few times, so I figured why not go the whole hog." Roxas winced. The redhead went on. "Tonight's… actually the first night I've gone out with it. It took me ages to learn how to talk again."

"But- what I felt… can you move each part… independently?"

"Heh, grossly, yeah. But I thought I'd put it to good use." His face fell. "Look, blondie, um – I'm sorry if I weirded you out. It's still new to me, I just figured if I acted cool about it, tried to just be my normal self, well… I don't know **why** I thought you wouldn't notice, or… But you – uh, forget it." Roxas looked at him curiously.

"I what?" The taller man looked sheepish before answering.

"I- uh, that is, you're just so… well, y'know, you're really hot, and I sort of… got carried away. I'm not gonna be offended, you can run away screaming into the night now." He turned to leave, but was stopped short by a hand on his arm. When Roxas spoke, his voice had a hint of amusement, but a firm undertone.

"I'm not weirded out. I was, because it's new and strange. That didn't mean you had to stop." He grinned at the responding raised eyebrow. "I think that was a **very** subtle hint." He closed his eyes and tipped his head back as the older man lowered his head towards Roxas' chest and played once more with the peaks there. Roxas almost collapsed – he had extremely sensitive nipples in the first place, but the way it was as if he was being both licked and pinched at once was heavenly. He noticed something that made him smile, howerver – the redhead who had been intoxicating in his cockiness was now glorious in his shyness, and beautifully strange.

Roxas yanked his hair up sharply and pulled the redhead's lips to his, forcing his tongue past the other's lips and seeking the strangely mangled twin. Roxas was fascinated, disgusted and incredibly aroused all at once, and he reached an urgent hand to the front of the redhead's pants, where a pleasing bulge met him. He massaged it in time to their kiss, and when the redhead moaned, the sound vibrated down Roxas' throat and he almost came there and then. Instead, he lowered the other's waistband until he could slip his hand inside to free the redhead's erection, and reached a hand into his own pocket, pulling out a condom. As he did, the redhead read his mind and reached down behind Roxas, massaging his entrance through his clothing, until he too freed Roxas of his jeans, only he allowed them to drop to the ground.

Roxas grabbed one of the redhead's hands, pulled it to his face and momentarily took a breather to suck on two fingers, coating him as thoroughly as he could. On release, the redhead began to prepare Roxas. After sufficient stretching, he raised Roxas so his waist was pinning him to the the wall, and pushed the tip of his erection to the hastily worked entrance. As he did so, Roxas fixed him with a determined look.

"Just promise me, Red… don't take that _thing_ out of this mouth until we're done." The answering growl was accompanied by hurried shoving forward as the redhead sheathed himself fully inside the shorter blond. Roxas went to cry out, but found his lips covered once more, and, as ordered, the devil-tongue danced with his own. The wall behind Roxas was freezing and uneven as he was slammed repeatedly into it, and he bucked to meet each urgent thrust. Far too quickly, he felt their rhythm become erratic. Roxas reached his climax first as the taller male grabbed his oozing member roughly, perfectly in time to accidentally brushing near (but not quite on) his sweet spot inside. The overdose of sensation threw an already overaroused blond over the edge, and he came with a gasp. His partner smirked into the still-vicious kiss and picked up his pace, finished with a strangled grunt a moment later.

Several minutes passed. After both had caught their breath, the redhead released Roxas and pulled himself out gently, allowing Roxas to step down gently. Both attended to their own clothing, and when they were satisfied they were vaguely presentable, they faced each other once more. Roxas spoke first.

"Ok, I'll admit it, I was creeped out at first, but… that bifurbishy thing is just about the sexiest thing I've ever seen." He received a grateful smile in return. "But… uh, not everyone is as _fantastically_ open-minded as I am, and you might not find yourself being able to have sex that great again." The redhead cocked an eyebrow, then understand what Roxas was saying. The predatory grin from the club returned, and Roxas' resolve wobbled briefly.

"I see. So what you're getting at is, I'd better stick with your short arse, right?" Roxas laughed at him.

"Suppose. Unless you want to back yourself up. I'm Roxas, by the way."

"Well, nice to meet you, _Roxas_." The emphasis on his name came with a purr, and Roxas shivered. "I'm Axel."

"Axel. It suits you. How do I get hold of you, Axel?" Axel grinned at his forthrightness and fumbled in his pocket, drawing out a card and thrusting it into Roxas' hand.

"Come for a check up. See ya round, _Roxas_."

Roxas watched him leave with a sigh. After Axel turned round a corner, Roxas looked down at the card in his hand, and did a double take.

_Axel Borgerson_

_Orthodontic Surgeon_

Roxas laughed.

"You don't say."

FIN


End file.
